A Star Up in the Sky Goes Slowly Passing By
by Yukari Rin
Summary: Oneshot Christmas gift for Sahara Storm. Team 7 gen, set during one of the flashback images seen during episode 109, but not spoilery.


**Title:** "A Star Up in the Sky Goes Slowly Passing By"  
**Author:** Yukari Rin   
**Fandom:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Team 7  
**Rating:** K+  
**Notes:** Sahara Storm's Christmas gift. I apologize for not being able to give you your original request, but the person who is my resource for all things HP related got to be too busy to be of help, so I decided to stick with what I knew, and it still got posted late. I hope you enjoy it Set way back before Sasuke thought about leaving Konoha, based off of one of the flashback scenes shown in episode 108.  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties. Title is taken from the song "I Won't Spend Another Night Alone" by The Ataris.

**"A Star Up in the Sky Goes Slowly Passing By"**

When Kakashi looked up at the sky, he remembered that one night, years ago (when he was his students' age) near the Rock country's border. He had just lost one eye and been given the Sharingan that had now saved his life many times over. He remembered sitting next to _his_ sensei, and feeling a weight on his heart as he watched his remaining teammate look up to the inky sky dappled with bright stars. She had never told him what wish she had made on each star, but he knew it was the same wish. He hadn't wished upon a star because it was something childish and he wasn't a child anymore, despite his age.

When Naruto looked up at the sky, he was filled with wonder. With so many sparkling diamonds shining down on him he felt even richer than he normally did when he was with his team. He didn't know which one to wish on first, and once he decided, he didn't know which wish to make first. Naruto had a lot of wishes, and he planned on having them all come true if it was within his power to do so. She he made his first wish that all his wishes could come true, and then he began looking for the proper star for his second wish. He sighed contentedly and kept making his wishes.

When Sakura looked up at the sky, she knew that the song clearly stated it was the first star you saw, and that you could only have one wish. So she had closed her eyes before lying down, and opened them, focusing on the first star that caught her attention. Maybe she should have wished that she'd be a strong kunoichi or something else useful. But that wasn't her heart's desire. Neither was beating Ino once and for all, because that was a goal she fully intended to achieve no matter what. She didn't need help achieving it. Instead, she wished that Sasuke-kun would come to like her as much as she liked him.

When Sasuke looked up at the sky, he saw constellations his mother and brother had taught him to see. The memory was strong despite the years that had passed since he last spent time stargazing. He felt the familiar coil of anger heat up and pulled his gaze from the all-blanketing sky. He curled up slightly into himself and closed his eyes, repeating his vow that he'd get revenge. Sasuke didn't wish on stars, because he had no wishes, just ambitions. He wouldn't let anyone else take over the completion of the first ambition, so there was no way that he believed wishing on a star would magically grant him the ability to accomplish either or both of his goals. Things happened because people made them happen, he believed.

Sakura was the first to see the shooting star. A sign of good luck, she squealed to herself and felt her confidence rise. Maybe when they returned to Konoha Sasuke would finally take her up on her offer for a date.

Naruto heard Sakura's gasp and searched the sky for what she had seen. His eyes found the shooting star, and he knew he was lucky. He didn't know if it meant all his wishes would come true, and to be honest, he didn't care. Just getting to see something so incredible with his friends was enough to bring him happiness.

Sasuke frowned at Sakura's gasp and Naruto's quiet laughter. He turned his head to the sky and saw the shooting star as it neared the edge of the trees. He smiled at it faintly before grunting and lowering his head down once more. He heard his mother's voice quietly telling him how his father had proposed to her after seeing a shooting star. Sasuke didn't believe in luck, but he wondered if his mother had sent him that star.

Kakashi woke from his light sleep after hearing Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke's reactions. He drowsily pulled the book from his face and scanned the sky and glancing at his students. He didn't sense any danger nearby and lay back down, covering his face once more with his favorite book.


End file.
